1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head structure, and more particularly to a shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multi-functional shower head uses a switch roller for switch function. Because the diameter of the shower head panel is larger, it is strenuous to switch and it is difficult for the user to switch the roller with one hand. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.